


Goodbyes

by Ibenholt



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: The cyborgs disband.





	1. 006/007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the professor, Joe and Fran come back from the UN and have been told that they're not interested in working with the cyborgs, and that they're even seen as threat.

"British intelligence?" 

Chang looked up from the stew he was making. It was cloudy outside, and with the news they had gotten, everyone were either angry or sad. Thus, it was a stew-day. 

GB shrugged, 

"It's the best job offer I've ever gotten."

"But you won't shut up about how much you miss acting! And isn't this just a less flashy job than what you're doing now?"

"Yes. In her Majesty's service," he gave him a crooked smile, "And I'll be well compensated."

Chang shook his head at him and returned to the food. GB slumped, 

“Well! Fine, then! I’m not even worth a fight?”

“What ARE you talking about?” 

“I just thought you’d be upset at the thought of me leaving, is all!”

Chang turned to him and put his hands in his sides, 

“Why would I be? I’m coming with you, dummy!”

“What?!”

“You are my common-law husband, of course I’m coming with you! Besides, you can’t take care of yourself! You’d live off cigarette butts and sugar cubes within a week, surrounded by stacks of newspapers. Forget it! I’ll find work somewhere, and if not, you can spoil me with that fat paycheck of yours.”

GB could barely contain himself,

“But what about China?” 

“China will always be there. You can take me on vacation every now and then, can’t you?”

GB leaned on him, relieved and happy,

“Are you sure?”

“I haven’t heard from them yet, and I doubt I will. I was a farmer when I disappeared, and I have been away for 50 years now. Besides… I won’t even get work at a food-truck if there are photos out there of you with your hand on my ass.”


	2. 005/008

“So that’s the plan.”

Pyunma exhaled and looked up at Geronimo. He had sat down on the side of his bed, staring at his hands as he talked about archeology and going back home,

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll either stay here and take care of Ivan and the professor, or I’ll head back to the ranch. Maybe. It’s just not fun since pops ain’t ’round no more.” 

They were quiet for a bit before he pulled Pyunma onto his lap. He had to stand on his knees for them to be face to face. 

They had never defined what this was.   
Fuckbuddies sounded so vulgar.   
But they weren’t lovers. 

“I’ll miss you.” 

Geronimo trailed kisses over his jaw and down his neck. 

“I-I might end up studying in the states at some point…” 

He stifled a moan when he felt teeth, 

“Come to Arizona.”

Geronimo muttered, pushing a hand up his shirt, lips still on his neck, 

“I’ll put you up…show you real southern hospitality.” 

Pyunma laughed and started undoing the band holding Geronimo’s pony tail in place. His hair fell, and Pyunma let it brush his fingers. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that, big guy.” 

Geronimo pushed his shirt off his shoulders,

“Good.”


	3. 002/004

“I’M NOT GOING TO FUCKING GERMANY!!” 

Jet was moments away from throwing something, which could be either a cup or Albert.

“But we’ll have a fresh start. You have your translator, you’ll manage just fine.”

“Yeah, fun for me! What are we gonna do? Stay holed up all day while you moan and whine about Hilda?” 

He regretted it even before it was out of his mouth, and Albert’s pale eyes narrowed, 

“I know how upset you are, so I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Listen here, you immature shit,” he snarled, “I’m asking you to come with me. But you had better get yourself together first.” 

“What for?! We fuck once in a while, that’s it!!”

That was a complete lie, and Albert didn’t even seem interested in playing hurt. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Jet planted his hands in his pockets, looking away, 

“The CIA want me.” 

“What?”

“Gilmore told me I’m being recalled to America. Guess they want their hands on my tech or something.” 

“And you have no choice in the matter.”

“I NEVER DID!” 

Jet screamed,

“I DIDN’T ASK TO BE BORN OR TO BECOME A CYBORG, AND I SURE AS HELL DIDN’T AS TO GET DRAGGED INTO SOME BIG MILITARY OPERATION AGAIN!” 

“Jet.”

“Don’t fucking touch me!!” 

Before he knew what he was doing, he had lifted his fist and was going to sock Albert in the jaw.  
Albert stood there, waiting for the blow that didn’t come. He curled his gun-hand around the trembling fist, and Jet tried pulling away. He really didn’t want to be touched. It made everything worse, and Albert knew it.  
He started struggling when the older man pulled him into a hug, 

“Our family isn’t ending, Jet.” 

The waterworks came on, released with an ugly, shaky sob. They sank to the floor, and he was digging his nails into Albert, knowing he couldn’t feel a goddamned thing. 

“Go to America and hear them out. Maybe it won’t last for so long. And you can come and live with me.” 

“I’m not going to fucking Germany.”

He grumbled.


	4. 001 and 003

*You don’t have to stay here* 

Fran bounces him up and down, more out of habit than anything else. They all do this. It’s been so many years since the ‘baby-needs’ stopped, but still they bounce him and tickle him and cuddle him. The last part isn’t so bad. Physical contact is a need Ivan has realized isn’t just going to vanish. In fact, his family may be more dependent on it than they realize.   
So he puts his tiny arms around Fran’s neck, and she kisses his hair. 

“I know.”

*You could go to Paris and become famous*

“And let the press watch as I remain young.”

*Maybe you found some good skincare* 

She giggles, and spins around the room with him, humming something.   
A ballerina eternally in her prime. She once told him that they retire in their 40s. The strain it puts on the body is massive. Now she can dance forever. 

*Is it because Joe asked you to?* 

She pauses everything she’s doing. Ivan personally can’t wait until the others hears about the plan Joe has laid for himself. High school, of all things. The stress and pressure in addition to his wiped memory… how is that going to work? 

“Not exactly.” 

She replies softly, then she pulls him back so that they are looking at one another, 

“I don’t want our family broken up. If I stay here with you and the professor, we can be a gathering point for them.” 

He chews thoughtfully on his pacifier. He really tries not to listen in on the others, but it’s difficult when strong emotions pour over. Fran’s disappointment had washed over him so much so that he had almost choked on his lunch.   
Visions of her in a wedding dress and Joe in a tux came next, tinged with grief. And it only increased to the point that Ivan broke the rule and peered into their minds. Joe was leaving, and would stay away from them for who knew how long. 

“I want to be here when we are called upon again. It may take a long time, but I feel that the wait will be made easier with a friend, don’t you?” 

Her eyes are still red-rimmed, and he brings his hand to her face, trying to pat it.   
He won't stop her if she decides to go back to Paris. Perhaps she would be happier if she just left now, instead of remaining here with the echoes of her teammates bouncing off the walls until it becomes too much.   
But she has lost too much today, so he merely nods in agreement.


End file.
